iceagefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan:Ice Age 5: The Revenge of Red-Horn
This is a Really Funny Article for some misunderstood things and they are edited but with missed spots, so read at your own risk. - ze king dedede Ice Age 5: The Revenge of Red-Horn is a fanfiction written by ScratteLover2. Plot Plot Summary The fanfiction will pick up right after, The Land Before Time/Ice Age crossover, Sylvia and Scratte's kids have been able to walk since Ice Age 4. But what will happen when Red-Horn, (who somehow survived the fall in The Land Before Time/Ice Age crossver) returns and threatens to kill Flood, Guan, Buck, Rudy and Scratte for what they did to him in their first and second encounter. Part 1: The Return of Red-Horn In the Dinosaur Valley several ceratosaurus are looking around in cave and one of them, Red-Horn says, "We are going to get are revenge against Flood, Guan, Buck, Rudy and Scratte." Then they head through the Jungle of Misery reaching the exit of the cave and they head up the Skeleton Bridge in to Snow Valley. The screen fades black and the song "Whisper" By Evanescence starts playing. When the song ends Sylvia is going to go check on her kids, and she runs into Shelly and Scratte, who are cryinh as they are still upset about Sid dying. Sylvia says, "Come on guys, I know Sid is dead, but we have to let him go and move on with are lives." Then Shelly says, "You try losing your father and see how you feel!" She goes running off and Sylvia says, "Shelly! Wait!" Rudy, Flood and Momma are down by the ice river eating piranhas for breakfast and they hear a roar that is very familiar to them. They run back to the playground where everybody is and Shelly tells Manny, "Manny, Red-Horn and his herd are in the valley somewhere." Then he says, "How? I though Rudy shoved him off the cliff and the killed him." Manny and Ellie get everyone in the caves, so they'd be safe from Red-Horn. Slvia gets Scrat, Peaches, Ellie and the Baby Dinos to follow to her cave, but Red-Horn steps down in front of them, he bites at them and Manny yells, "No!" Then Rudy charges at Red-Horn and knocks him into a rock wall, and Manny says, "Run! Get to the Cave!" Flood and Momma get next to Rudy while the Sub-Zero Heroes run into a cave for safety. A ceratosaurus runs at Flood but Rudy grabs it by the neck, then he tosses it aside dead. The others are starting get worried but Red-Horn forces one of them to attack Momma. But Rudy manages to stop it to, one comes up behind Rudy and Momma grabs it by the neck, killing. Then she tosses it aside and she sees Red-Horn staring at her. He claws her across the cave and that infuriates Rudy into charging at every ceratosaurus he sees. He knocks a ceratosaurus into the ice river, drowing and he chases Red-Horn to the entrance of the dino world. Rudy head-butts Red-Horn and he falls back into the cave, but he immedialty comes back up. Flood and Momma managed to kill to more ceratosaurus. Scratte and Buck show up at the fight, Scratte pulls out her pistol and starts shooting at a ceratosaurus, which distracts it for a while. Flood comes at the Ceratosaurus, and bites it around the neck, she breaks it's neck. She drops it, leaving her teeth dripping with blood. All the other ceratosaurus are scared when they see how many of them were killed, so they all run back into the dino-world. Scratte puts her pistol away, while Rudy, Momma and Flood push all th bodies of the ceratosaurus down into cave and off the cliff. Rudy sees a ceratosaurus on the other side of the bridge, he roars at it, which causes it to run back into the dino-world. A few hours later Red-Horn and three ceratosaurus are sneaking up through the cave, but they have no idea Rudy and Momma are standing guard. Rudy and Momma turn around they see them sneaking through they head down in there. Momma knocks one off a cliff, into the lower cavern, Rudy snaps the neck of another. He also knocks one into the canyon and Red-Horn runs back into the cave before Rudy can catch him. They head out of the cave and back to the playground the net morning where Yoko tells them what happened last night, "Four ceratosaurus were trying to get into valley. But Momma and Rudy killed three, but Red-Horn got away." Then Buck says, "They must want revenge against Momma, Rudy, Flood, Scratte and me. That's the only the only reason the tried to kill us." Then Manny says, "Actually, they tried to kill Ellie, Peaches and Sylvia too." Then Buck says, "Why would Red-Horn go after them? He dosen't even know them." Ellie says, "He probaly has a grudge against all of us, since we are all friends." While the kids are playing, Momma, Rudy and Flood are watching them, making sure nothing gets to them, they hear a familiar roar and they get everyone in the cave, except for Scratte and Buck. Momma, Rudy, Flood, Buck and Scratte head to the entrance of the dino-world to make sure nothing can get out. They see a pack of ceratosaurus coming up the path. Scratte pulls out her pistol and the others get ready to fight the oncoming threat. They see that Red-Horn is at the front of the pack which makes Rudy more determined to kill him. Rudy lets out a roar, which makes all the ceratosaurus look up and they see Rudy and the others up they. They stop at the trail, knowing if they go up there, they'll. Red-Horn sends three up to the cliff. But Rudy charages directly at one and knocks it off the cliff. When it hits the ground, it's dead. Then others start to get worried, when the other two come plummeting to the ground, a few of the younger ceratosaurus retreat, while the older ones stay to fight. Buck says, "If they come up here, they be in for a surprise." Buck and Scratte run up the back of Flood and they stay up there, when ten ceratosaurus show up on the cliff, including Red-Horn. One of them attacks Momma, but Rudy hits it with it's tail and it falls off a cliff to ground. Rudy attacks one and he grabs it by the neck, then tosses it off the cliff. Rudy and Momma gets three of the cornered, then Flood is left alone to fight to by herself, Rudy comes running and saves her before they can kill her, Scratte and Buck. After all the fighting only three Ceratosaurus are left, including Red-Horn, Rudy charges at them and they run back down the hill, to the jungle. They head back up to the Skeleton Bridge and back to Snow Valley, where Momma, Rudy, Flood, Buck and Scratte fall asleep. The next day, Red-Horn comes out of the cave by himself, he says to Rudy in their language that he surrenders. But when Rudy turns around there are three ceratosaurus with him, Rudy hits one with his tail. Knocking it down, then Flood finishes it off, while Rudy and Momma fight the other three. Rudy manages to knock one into the ice river, where it drowns. Red-Horn is left to fight for himself, but Momma starts to chase him to the cave entrance, with Rudy and Flood just watching. When they reach the cave entrance Rudy is there blocking the entrance and Momma is chasing Red-Horn right towars Rudy. Red-Horn is the cornered by Rudy, Momma and Flood. Red-Horn starts to get nervous when he sees the others surrounding him. Rudy then attacks Red-Horn and... Part 2: Revenge Part 3: The End of Red-Horn Buck, Scratte, Guan, Rudy, Momma, Flood and Guan's herd are talking about a plan to stop Red-Horn once and for all. Guan says, "Okay we get Red-Horn to the spot where we killed Dilo, and we knock him down into the lava. No way he'll survive that fall." Then Buck says, "That just might work, if we can get Rudy up to the cliff in time to knock Red-Horn off, like you knocked Dilo off." The male guanlong called Brandon walks up and says, "I agree, but where is Lava Falls?" Then Buck points to lava falls and he says, "It's right at the top of that cliff there." Brandon says, "Guan, you don't have to get Red-Horn up to the cliff. I have a feeling that who ever leads Red-Horn up to the cliff will die, I'll do it." So they pack up all their supplies and they head over to the Plates of Woe. Buck and Scratte, head over to a cliff where Roger comes flying up, and they get him to fly up to Lava Falls. But first they head back to the gang, and Buck says, "We'll get Red-Horn to follow us and you meet us a the cave over there at Lava Falls. Then Brandon will get Red-Horn up to the cliff, he will get down and Rudy will knock Red-Horn off the cliff into the lava." All the others agree with the plan and they are going to put it into action the next morning. At night Guan is sleeping with Brandon istead of Scratte and Buck. She asks him, "Are you sure that you want to do this? I mean Red-Horn could kill you before you even have a chance to run." Then he says, "I know. But it's better is I do it than you or any of the other girls. Yes I'm talking about Scratte and Flood too." The next day, Brandon and Rudy start to head over to the hill, where the ceratosaurus cavern is, Brandon whispers to Rudy, "Be quiet when I go in there and when you hear me yell, run to the top of the hill and wait for me and Red-Horn to get up there." He sneaks into the cave and yells, "Come on! Come and get me you worthless bunch of Ceratosaurus. Rudy runs up to Lava Falls and Brandon comes running out of the cave with Red-Horn and five ceratosaurus chasing after him. When they reach the hill Brandon climbs to the top, but the Ceratosaurus stop, because they know if they and climb the hill they'll just slip back to the bottom. Red-Horn roars up at Brandon and he yells, "Ha! You can't reach me know can you!?" Red-Horn tries to climb up the hill, but he just slides back down it when he tries. Brandon starts laughing as each ceratosaurus tries to climb up and fails. Guan from a high cliff yells, "Brandon! You have to get Red-Horn up to Lava Falls or our plan won't work!" Then he stops laughing and remembers the plan, "Oh, Right." He starts to tease Red-Horn and he climbs up to the cliff, where Brandon gets corned by Red-Horn and Guan says, "No! Brandon!" Then Red-Horn bites down into Brandon's sides, Rudy comes out of nowhere and rams right into Red-Horn and in a fit of rage, shoves Red-Horn Right of the cliff of lava falls, down into the lava. The other ceratosaurus go running off and Guan, Buck and Scratte reach the cliff, Guan runs over to Brandon and Brandon says, "Guan... I... told ... you... one... of.. us... would... die... if... we... tried... to... get..." Then Guan stops him and says, "Yes, but why'd you do it. I loved you more than anyone." He says, "So... you... would... live... without... fear... of... Red-Horn..." Then he says, "I... Love... You..." Then he collapses in Guan's arms, angrily she starts crying and storms off, with the others following. They decide just to leave Brandon where he died, . While they are heading back through the jungle, they see a ceratosaurus, but Rudy just stares at it and it runs off. They eventually reach Snow Valley, Guan says, "Last thing Brandon had said to me was: I Love You." Then she heads into a cave, along with her herd, and they don't return for a while. Then the song, "My Last Breath" by ''Evanescence plays in the credits. '' Cast Characters *Scratte - voiced by Karen Disher, she is the main character of the film, and is one of the characters that is an enemy of Red-Horn. *Guan - voiced by Karen Disher. *Flood - voiced by Karen Disher, she is the supporting character in this film, she is one the enemies of Red-Horn. *Sylvia - voiced by Kristen Johnson, she is a supporting character, and a single mother of two. *Ellie - voiced by Queen Latifah. *Peaches - voiced by Jennette McCurdy, she is a teenager in the film and was a good friend of Sid and Scratte. *Buck - voiced by Simon Pegg, he is one of the enemies of Red-Horn. *Scrat - voiced by Chris Wedge. *Shelly, Egbert and Yoko - voiced by Avril Lavinge and Carlos Saldanha they are teenagers in this film. *Rudy, Momma and Red Horn - voiced by Frank Welker, Rudy and Momma are also enemies of Red-Horn. *Brandon - voiced by James Edmund Godwin. He is a male guanlong in Guan's pack. He has a crush on Guan, and she has a crush on him. At the end of the story he dies, when he is bitten by Red-Horn, he possibly died of blood loss. *Diego - voiced by Denis Leary. *Manny - voiced by Ray Romano. Category:Fan Category:ScratteLover2 fanfictions Category:Films